So You Wanna Be a Shinigami?
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: So you wanna be a Shinigami? Well Congratulations, you have been excepted into the Shinigami Academy! In closed is your letter and list of Supplies you will need for your new and exciting experience as a Shinigami! NOTE FOR NEW STUDENTS: Under no circumstances are you allowed to bring in the following, Thank you for understanding!
1. Chapter 1

Congratulations! If you're reading this then you have been chosen by the Shinigami Council to become a Shinigami!

Here is your official letter:

Dear _,

You have been chosen from all the other humans to become a Shinigami/Grim Reaper. If you agree to join the Shinigami Academy, here is the list of objects you will need to become part of the school. Please give your signature below if you need someone to show you where you need to go.

We expect your reply no later than the last day of February.

From,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

Place signature here: _

**List of things all beginning Shinigami need:**

_One Death Scythe _

_One long jacket_

_Two extra pairs of safety goggles_

_A week's worth of nice clothing_

_Two pairs of nice shoes_

_Casual clothes/shoes_

_One familiar_

_The book, 'So you wanna be a Shinigami?'_

**Extra things allowed: **

_Glasses if you are blind_

_Hearing aids_

_Letters_

_Books from Human Realm_

**Things banned from the Shinigami Academy:**

_Harry Potter_

_Death Note_

_The following Shinigami: William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, and Undertaker._

_Anyone other than a Shinigami student/teacher_

_Any unauthorized pets_

_Weapons besides Death Scythes_

_Gum_

_Food_

_Anything that starts with the letter's 'T' and 'A'_

_Godzilla, the Boogieman, Frankenstein, etc._

_THERE IS, NOR EVER WILL BE A _'Shinigami Sleepover/Movie Night', _AND ANYONE TRYING TO MAKE ONE, OR EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, SHALL BE BANNED FROM THE SCHOOL._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for signing you signature on the provided line, a school representive will be at your current place soon!

Thank you for your letter back to the school, we are glad to help answer some of your questions!

Dear _,

Thank you for your letter; it is a pleasure to help young Shinigami fit into the school!

For your question:

_Are Grey Pop Tart singing cats allowed at school?_

The answer is, No. Pop Tart singing cats are not allowed. Last year we expelled a student for bringing one. Please remember also, that all different colors of the rainbow are not allowed for Pop Tart singing cats. In a quick version, that means that no kind of Pop Tart singing cat is allowed.

It is in the quick version of the rulebook. _No unauthorized pets allowed on and in the School grounds._

Please remember you are not allowed the following pets:

_Dog (Allergic Reactions)_

_Cat (Allergic Reactions)_

_Fish (Fear of Fish)_

_Turtles (Tend to get caught in the traps we set up for Demons)_

_Flying Unicorn (Strictly prohibited, the horns tend to stab some of the younger students)_

_Flying Pop Tart singing cats (If scene they are now allowed to be killed on sight.)_

_Etc._

If you would like to know more, please send us another letter!

Thank you for your help, and if you would like the school can send you the full version of the yearbook, rulebook, and then some!

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for sending us another letter, we are sorry for the delay of the Professor at the Shinigami Academy.

Dear _,

Thank you for your letter! For your question,

_Can you bring an air breathing shark? Electronics?_

No. I am sorry, no unauthorized pets allowed. You are only allowed a familiar. Once you have bonded with a familiar, please tell us what kind of animal it is. Thank you!

Electronics don't work when surrounded by Death Scythes. Some students tend to use their Scythes' to rip out other student's ear buds, and tend to stab the iPods and computers in frustration. Yes, this means you have to write essays by hand, and go to the library to get information.

For your other question,

_No Harry Potter? Why not Twilight? _

Twilight, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and anyone and anything other than a Shinigami and their Death Scythes are banned from the school. That includes food and pastries. You are allowed broad beans though, and by the time you are done with the Academy you will not only be an amazing Shinigami, but also be very fit!

Thank you for your questions, your Shinigami guide and rule book shall be there soon!

-Romulus Benvolio


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah! Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I think for now, (I will be doing like the rule book and such!) I shall just be writing the letters about your questions you ask, like **PhantomGirl17 **did. So ask away! I will probably not put your name in there, because this is supposed to be about a concerned student, so I will just add a random name in there, or when you review you can add in a fake name, like **Mary Jane Plikpip, **or something like that**.

**Sorry for the rant! I don't own anything!**

…**.**

Dear _,

The Shinigami Academy appreciates your concern with all the questions you are sending us.

For your question,

_How do we correspond with our parents? _

It is quite simple. You take a piece of paper, an envelope, and a stamp. You take a pen, (Insert drawing of a pen here) and write what you want on it. Simply then put it in the envelope and stick the stamp on the RIGHT corner. Then put in school mailbox. It's that easy.

Your next question,

_Why are William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Undertaker, and Grell Sutcliff banned from the Academy? _

Personal reasons. Next question.

_Can I bring a grey cat, pop tart, or a rainbow?_

…I thought we had gone over this. NO UNATHORIZED THINGS ALLOWED. THIS INCLUDES ANIMALS, FOOD, AND… WHAT EVER CATIGORY RAINBOWS ARE IN. Thank you for your question!

_There has been a Demon hound following me home every day, will that be a huge trouble?_

It seems like the demon likes your soul. Please, contact 1-800-KILL-THOSE-DEMONS!, or you can keep it as long as you don't make a contract with it. You have to feed it yourself, and clean up whatever… _mess'_ it makes.

_Can you bring fuzzy socks with you? How come there isn't many female Shinigami? Does everyone have glasses or can you wear contacts? Why can't you bring food? What do we do on our days off, sit around and do nothing? No electronics, does that mean we can't bring our phones with us?_

…That was quiet a… _long_ list of questions you have. Yes, Because most of them don't want to, it's your choice, I prefer glasses because they look more stylish, it attracts students, teachers, and demons alike, it is your choice, go to the library or something, and no phones.

*Sighs* That was quite a lot of questions, _.

Thank you for your questions (No matter how many and how they always seem endless)!

Romulus Benvolio

….

LETTERS TO ROMULUS BENVOLIO:

_To Mr. Benvolio,_

_My familiar is a Cat named Erik. Is that alright, and can I bring my 'Lord of the Rings' and 'Phantom of the Opera' book? Or are they banned?_

_Thank you._

_Signed,_

_Annalisa Llamza_

Dear Miss Annalisa Llamza,

You can bring your cat… Erik was it? Thank you for telling us. You will now be put in the 'Cat' dormitories, for then no one will sneeze as much. As for your books, if they aren't Harry Potter, Twilight, and Percy Jackson, they are alright with the school.

Thank you for your letter,

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio


	5. Chapter 5

**I really think my rant didn't help! If you want to be recognized for your question, write it in letter form like below:**

Dear Romulus Benvolio,

Blah, Blah, Blah.

Sincerely,

Lauren Maggot

**Exhibit A! Great! Now, **PhantomGirl17, **do you want to switch the fake name I randomly gave you?**

* * *

Please, if you are experiencing difficulty with having a Shinigami teacher come and get you, there must be a problem. Please choose one if you know what the problem is:

A: Bad Traffic

B: Aliens Abducted You/Them

C: Questionable Things have happened to You/Them

D: ?

* * *

Dear _,

We, People of the Shinigami Academy, are happy to reply to your letter! For your question,

_Fine i can't bring my cat... why can't i be in the 'Cat' dormitories with my pop tart cat? Besides it really that bad to have a cat like that, come who wouldn't say no to a cat like that?_

Good. Well, since all of us are supposed to just be eating broad beans, it may cause the other students to try and eat your cat, which has happened before to all the other pop tart cats. We simply still want pop tart cats to exist, so you can thank us in your next letter for saving your cat. Who wouldn't say no to a cat like that? Well, if someone was allergic to… pop tart cats, then they would say no to it….

_Why can't I bring Twilight, Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson books?_

Shinigami aren't necessarily on good terms with Sparkle- excuse me, _Vampires,_ Wizards, or Greek and Roman gods, so all of us try to avoid each other. Besides, you don't want to be there when you break a kid's heart when they bring the series, and then learn that,

A: There is no way you can meet the people in the books.

And B: Their books will be burned on sight.

_Can I meet the banned Shinigami's? How can I contact them?_

…They are banned for a reason you know. How in the world are we supposed to contact them? You know, I will tell you this. They tend to drop by a lot, so just look for a man with red hair, another one with two colors, one strict looking one, and one that asks people to try out coffins, 'kay?

…That is the last time I will allow my secretary in here when I am replying to my letters.

Aww. You know you love me.

…Get out…

Thank you for your letter, we hope to see you in person soon!

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio and his secretary the wonderful, amazing- stop writing on this, or I am cutting your paycheck!

…Now she shuts up…

* * *

**LETTERS TO HEADMASTER ROMULUS BENVOLIO:**

_To Headmaster Benvolio,_

_Thank you for answering my previous questions, sir. I have one more question if you do not mind me asking. How well protected is the Shinigami Academy? For some unknown reason, every month at the same time...a Demon tries to kill me. He comes out of nowhere and no matter where I am he always finds me. I've grown very weary of fighting him off and I've come WAY too close to death for comfort. So I would REALLY like to know it the Academy is protected._

_Sincerely,_

_Annalisa Llamza_

Dear Annalisa Llamza,

You're welcome. The Shinigami Academy is one of the best protected schools in the whole Shinigami world. We do everything to keep the students safe. You must have a pure soul then, and we will try our best to keep you safe and away from him. The demon shouldn't be able to get into the school grounds, much less the school.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

_To Mr. Benvolio,_

_My familiar is Jeido, a giant nine-tailed fox-demon, may I please bring her? And I was wondering about the question that another student, ask why there isn't any female Shinigami attending here. I would like to know since I'm female. Thank you for your time._

_Sincerely,_

_Tanya Cruz*_

Dear Tanya Cruz,

A nine tailed fox? …You are not channeling that TV show, Naruto, are you? …Well you will now be put in the fox dorm. Ah yes, why there aren't many female Shinigami? Well in the past, females were always put to do sewing and gossiping, and it wasn't until _now_ they could keep up with the males. We used more males because they were more used to working then the girls. I hope this doesn't seem offensive.

Sincerely,

Romulus Benvolio

* * *

***I gave you a fake name, you can change it if you'd like!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Here it is~! I love how you guys keep on writing questions to come up with. Pop tart cats all the way~!**

**I am starting with adding little bits of the 'Rule Book'. Remember, this isn't from an actual book, so…I wrote it! Have fun reading!  
**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BELOW:**

PhantomGirl17: **Alrighty then! I love how you keep on writing the different questions! 'Annalisa' sure is getting chased a lot! ;)**

Sekki oji: **I know it is, but since this is supposed to be in Britain, than we can't use Japanese names. Besides, all the main characters have names like Elizabeth, Edward, and Sebastian… so I am trying to keep it 'English' sounding. I can do **S. O. **and then you can choose a last name, if you'd like!**

Nyan Cat: **I had to switch your name, like all the other people who signed with a pen name. You can choose your name if you don't want the one I gave you!**

* * *

_Shinigami Rule Book: Part One, Half of the Page, History of Shinigami's_

Shinigami's, also known as Death Gods, Grim Reapers, and Death, are trained to collect souls of the dead from the Human Realm. They are often associated in Japanese anime, manga, and folklore.

Shinigami are known for their Death Scythes, which can look like anything according to the Shinigami's soul. They are also known for their eyes, which are a distinct yellow-green, unlike anything found on the human world.

The Shinigami were created one day when Death was bored and in a experimenting mood, and they were made to do the hard work for him. Now Death just judges the most important souls that will change the outcome of the world. Unfortunately, (Or Fortunately) The Shinigami's don't find those often, so now Death has taken up Poker, cooking, scrap book making, and playing Twister. Death has been well known by the name, "Matthew Johnson" for winning Poker games, and is the ultimate Twister player in his entire kingdom.

(For more information on Death, go to page 614.)

* * *

Dear _,

Thank you so much for all your questions, we are very happy to help!

For your question:

_My familiar is a frog. I really don't want to leave him. His name is Rosco. Are there any reapers that have an allergy to frogs or have a fear of frogs? And also, who would be afraid of fish! It seems ridiculous to me!_

_-Thank you and have a nice day!_

You may have him; you will just be kept in the frog/toad dorms. Actually, one of our best Reapers is afraid of Hippo's, but no one is afraid of frogs. You should be fine. Well… I have a fear of fish… when they are alive. I made the mistake of going to the human world to go fishing. It just kept on wiggling; I made my (Old) secretary un-hook it and throw it back into the water… Now eating salmon however…

Oddly enough, I did have a nice day! Thank you!

_What about room and board though?_

You will all be sharing a big dorm room with three large bathroom and have one roommate. You will all be decided randomly, and everyone switches dorms and roommates every semester. For boarding, you don't have to pay a dime, but you have to let us have bragging rights against the other Shinigami schools. It is always fun to brag to the other Headmasters when one of our students beat theirs.

_What if my familiar is a demon?_

…I don't want to know if that is possible or not. Well, (I regret even bring the subject up…) if the demon doesn't eat your soul, or anyone else's, then you can keep him. Wait… no that goes against everything a Shinigami does… But… I need to research this…

_I have a familiar, she is a falcon named Rebecca. I am also a girl to-be- Shinigami._

Falcon dorms then. God… it's a good thing I told everyone we needed dorms for every animal. Please, I once saw a person with a Giraffe as their familiar… that was hard to explain to visiting human parents why we had a giraffe grazing on the grounds… A girl? We are getting quite a lot this year…

Us Shinigami's are always glad to help people and their questions!

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

**LETTERS TO HEADMASTER ROMULUS BENVOLIO:**

_To Headmaster Benvolio,_

_Sir, you REALLY don't know how RELEAVED I am to know the Academy's protected! I really am tired of fighting of this...** Demon. (Excuse my language please). But...I'm afraid I have bad news...my brother has been unwillingly been turned into a Wolf by earlier said Demon. HE said he would change him back if I become HIS MATE! So another question if you do not mind: is there ANY WAY to change him back without me becoming HIS mate?_

_I'm becoming a Damsel-In-Distress, and NOT liking it! Help!_

_Sincerely,_

_Annalisa Llamza_

Dear Annalisa Llamza,

We take all the precautions we need. I excuse your language, just as long as you don't say that at the Academy in front of any teachers. Out of hearing range however… Great. A wolf demon wanting you to become his mate. …Well maybe if we took those sprays that you put on the plants, you know, the ones that get rid of deer and armadillos, and spray it all over you it would keep him away! Don't worry, I am joking. Well, I think I shall send some exterminator Shinigami. They owe me a favor or two… As for changing him back, it's a long and cautions process, but there is a way. Although, from what the demon sounds like, even if you went, he wouldn't change your brother back.

Here's the plan:

Kill the wolf.

Grab your brother.

Change him back.

Done.

I hope that helps!

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Romulus Benvolio,_

_Many thanks for accepting me in the Shinigami academy, however, I have a few questions I need answered. If replied, thank you once more! _

_As for the first, I have a familiar of a two headed snake. Flint and Fleance is their names. Yet, Flint has quite a temper and only listens to me. He likes to snap at people, yet Fleance is well behaved. Although the well behaved snake he might be, he's severely lazy. I'm mainly worried about Flint snapping at other comrades or students. If he does would I be banned from the academy for my familiar's behavior? And is there any program that can train such beings? _

_As for my second question, are there any policies with clean dorms? And how clean is the campus? A clean campus is a safe campus after all! It can never be too clean. _

_Sincerely,_

_Claudio Lexington_

Dear Claudio Lexington,

It is always wonderful when we get new Shinigami. Don't thank me, it is a pleasure of the Academy to have young Shinigami ask questions now instead of later.

You shall be in the snake dorms then, which is on the side the farthest from the bird dorms. No one is held responsible for their pets actions unless they wanted their pet to do something. Then you have a possibility of getting expelled, if you don't plead a good case. There really is a reason why even Shinigami have a court class.

Yes, every day Shinigami must make their bed, clean their rooms, and scrub the bathrooms. But they all take turns, like one person scrubs the bathroom, another one vacuums for everyone, but then they all switch again.

Your dorm leader should explain in more detail when you get there.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_To Headmaster Benvolio,_

_Recently I have been told that I am going to have a sibling. How often can I visit them? I rather not be that random person that claims they are family, thank you very much._

_I have a familiar, named Gary. He's a snail. Can I keep him?_

_Sincerely,_

_Ryan Goodfellow_

Dear Ryan Goodfellow,

You can visit them every three weeks on the weekend. …I really can't help you with the random cousin thing….

You shall be in the 'other' dorms then. I hope you don't mind fairies and dragons then.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_To Romulus Benvolio,_

_Thanks you for thanking me about helping my pop tart cat! So how many "animal" dormitories are there? If we have a Shinigami has a relationship with a demon or an angel what will happen if the school found out? Can we bring our friends or family to the school? Can we bring a Pokémon? How many classes are there for a student? Can we bring gum? Is cake a lie because i heard that it is? What are the main school colors? _

_Sincerely,_

_Natalia Robertson*_

* * *

Dear Natalia Robertson,

Your welcome, it is no fun when your pet gets eaten. There are more animal dorms then I think children at the school… they are divided from warm blooded animals, to cold, then the different characteristics, and then they divide down until your get a specific species. It is very crowded in some of the dormitories, like the turtle one, because lots of people brought snapping turtles… and you know why they are named that…

If the school found out about a relationship with a demon or an angel, you will be either expelled or banned from the school.

We have certain days when parents and friends are allowed, but everyone outside of your immediate family cannot know about you being a Shinigami. Everyone else must think you got excepted into a fancy private boarding school.

Pokémon? Pray me, where can you find one now a day?

Student have 5-7 classes every day, and if they would like, they can pick the times to. But if you chose the times, you can't miss over 2 days of school unless you are sent on a mission, in the infirmary, or something like that. But you have to catch up on all the school work you missed.

Gum isn't allowed.

Cake is a lie.

The main school colors are black, silver, blue, and purple.

Thank you for your questions,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_To Mr. Benvoilo,  
_

_Thank you for answering my questions and accepting me to this school. I have need to inform you that I have and never will watch Naruto, watched one episode, and hated it. I am not offended by what you said about females. For a long time, women have been treated differently from men, but! Times have changed and women have finally gotten their rights.  
Yes, a nine tailed fox. I found her when she was a newborn, she was sick so I couldn't ignore her. I had grown attached to her as she grew up and she did the same with me, we've been at each other's side for a such a long time that we're hardly apart. And so, will she be able to share my dorm with me or is that what's supposed to happen? Thank you for your time and listening to my boring story of my familiar's origin. Oh, I have one more question to ask if you don't mind me asking. Why are those shinigami's banned from the academy?  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_S. O._

__Dear S. O.,

You have only watched one episode? I made it through the third one, then gave up. I am glad. Times have changed, and I am glad to help the new generation of Shinigami. I find it fascinating how you found your fox, considering how they are very anti social and would usually bite and kick if touched.

The Shinigami's are banned from the Academy because of their school days, two of them played a prank and the others were stuck with it. I had to expel them and ban them, but I sent them the books so they could still get an education and could become a Shinigami.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio


	7. Chapter 7

**_)))_)))_)))**

**Death Scythes:**

Death Scythes are the preferred weapon for Shinigami, because not only does it help you train your powers, but it also allows you to unlock new things, like different ways of seeing a cinematic record without using Death Scythes to pull the soul out.

Death Scythes are also used for whatever purposes they are needed. If you have clippers, then you can use them to clip a tree or cut somebody's hair. It has multi uses!

You are not allowed to bring a modified Death Scythes, or even have one, whether at the Academy or working as a Shinigami. It is strictly prohibited and anyone who does have one without a permission slip signed by the Head Shinigami will be put through torture until they agree to take back their Death Scythes to the original state. Often these Shinigami are put under years of solitude so they can accomplish this, and as soon as they are put back in the field they are watched until three years after the incident.

**_(((_(((_(((  
**

Dear _,

Everyone appreciates your letters and questions!

For your first questions:

_What's a familiar, why are the reason those reapers aren't allowed personal, is the demon Sebastian Michealis allowed and hello._

A familiar is an animal you are bonded with that when reaches full maturity, and if they trust you with their life, then you can sometimes speak with the animal in your mind. Those 'Reapers' are banned. School incident. No, Sebastian Michealis is banned from the school. Under no circumstances, (Other than if you have one as a familiar, which **is **physically impossible) are Demons allowed into the school.

_That's sad that one of your best reapers is afraid of hippos. I am relieved that I can bring Rosco with me! Will I need to provide my own cage and food for him? Thanks!_

You can't have everything in life. That is wonderful. It is awful when you have to leave a familiar behind. You should bring your own cage and food, but if they ever break or run out then the school will provide you with one.

_Thank you for your questions, the Shinigami Academy hopes to see you soon!  
_

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

**_(((_(((_(((**

**LETTERS TO HEADMASTER ROMULUS BENVOLIO:**

_To Headmaster Benvolio,_

_Again I thank you for responding to my letters and questions. And I promise that I will not say any nasty or inappropriate words at the Academy._

_I would much appreciate the exterminator Shinigami, though they would have to find the Wolf Demon before we can get rid of him. And let me tell you, it's NOT easy. I've tried finding where he goes but he keeps moving around and when I get to one spot he's changed hideouts._

_He's been attacking me more often ever since I got my Letter from you, sir. And…_

_*Letter is now written in another hand.*_

_Romulus Benvolio,_

_STAY AWAY FROM MY MATE! SHE'S MINE AND NEITHER YOU NOR THE ENTIRE SHINIGAMI REALM CAN STOP ME…HER SOUL BELONGS TO ME! Don't bother with your pathetic exterminator Shinigami! They'll never find me…My wolf form looks exactly like her Newly turned Wolf brother. You might want to be careful…you might kill him instead!_

_Signed,_

_Niger Lupus *insert bloody paw print here*_

Dear Annalisa Llamza,

Thank you. We should really send someone to look for you and him…

My, my. Does that mutt think he could blame it on us?

To the Fuzz-ball:

Blah. Blah. Blah. What are you, some kind of bad guy trying to make us not kill you? Good grief…

…It's a good thing I had the intuition to place a tracking device on my last letter I sent… and I have a feeling you still have it since it is still moving.

The Shinigami should be there right about… Now. If you're idiotic enough, (Yeah. Since when were demons in general, genius'?) You probably have allowed Ms. Llamza to say by her brother, to brag about how he is a demon and such. She should be able to tell the difference between you two.

Thank you for your time, we hope to see you soon!

Sincerely,

Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_To Headmaster Benvolio,_

_Im so glad i got accepted in the school, but i have a problem. I was informed yesterday that my twin brother, has been turned into a demon while i was gone, and he has been killing all my familiars. Yet he acts the same, and follows me around._

_I was wondering if you could help me get rid of him._

_My familiar is a bat, and i was wondering if i could bring her._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexandra Evans_

Dear Alexandra Evans,

We appreciate having you joining us for the school year! Well that could be a problem… Maybe people would say bipolar, but…hum… I will have a scheme ready in my next letter.

The Shinigami would be happy to help you get rid of him.

You may bring your bat; you will be in the 'Bat' dorms.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_To Headmaster Benvolio:_

_The school seems nice, it was a lot better than the last one, i have attended. Where you can find a Pokémon, you have to go into the woods and find the darkest and deepest cave... that's what I've heard. The school colors are the best colors that can be named and can a Shinigami have a relationship with another. Why doesn't cake also have to be a lie? What are the uniforms for both girl and boy? Will students see the teachers and headmaster of the school? Would it be bad to have something girly or pink in school? Are manga's allowed in the school? Is a rose, okay to have? Can a Shinigami have a deal with a demon? _

_Sincerely,_

_Natalia Robertson_

Dear Natalia Robertson,

We are glad you think the school is nice. Please, don't try and go find a cave to find some Pokémon. We have lost some students because of that. Thank you! I redid the school colors that the previous headmaster set… Lime green for the boys and pink for the girls. I think these colors are a 'Win win' situation. Yes they can. Cake is a lie because we are supposed to be eating broad beans. A rose? As in the flower? Yes, you can have one. The uniforms are pants in the winter, and shorts in the spring and summer for both the boys and girls. You can wear a button down shirt of any of the school colors. Yes, you can see them. No it wouldn't. Manga's are allowed, but if you try anything that the kids in the Manga are doing then we have to send you to a therapist. No.

Thank you for all your questions!

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Benvolio, _

_My familiar is a sloth called Esmeralda. Can I bring her? Can I bring a specially modified death scythe? Also, do I have to bring my own stationary?_

_Thanks!_

_Victoria Smithe_

Dear Victoria Smithe,

Yes you may bring Esmeralda. No you can't bring a modified Death Scythe, although where you got one is a mystery… Yes you have to, but if you need anything that you didn't know you needed, then you can ask the upper classmen to get you some of the things you need. They have privileges to go outside the school in groups to go to the human world.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! Sorry for the lack of updates this weekend, I had a ballet performance! It was one of the best we have had, except you know, for all the rain outside and leak in the ceiling right over the stage. Yeah. Mascara everywhere. My poor friend's sister had to stand right underneath it until the curtains closed. IT. TOOK. FOREVER. Then, my sister has a cloth in one part of the show, so while her feet was behind the cloth she started drying it up with her shoes.**

**So, Like, Not cool! (Thanks for that **LikeWarsawPoland**! I see you like Hetalia also!)**

**But anyways, here it is!**

* * *

PLEASE, UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU ALLOWED TO NOT CHOOSE AT LEAST ONE OF THESE CHOICES. PLEASE, PICK AT LEAST ONE:

Question: _Shinigami VS Demons. Who would win?_

_A: Shinigami_

_B: Demons_

_C: No one_

_D: They would both destroy each other_

PLEASE PICK ONE!

* * *

Dear _,

Your constant letters warm the heart of the entire Shinigami Academy.

For your question:

_I-i was walking past the dorms, when i found 2 angels in the lizard's dorm. i thought they couldn't get inside, how did they get inside?_

Wwwwweeeeeellllllllllllll….. Actually it's the pets that can't leave the dorms without their human… But yes, the two Angels were visiting the school on a 'Peace Treaty' one of them turned out to like Lizards… although there should have been a school Professor there with them… I must talk to Professor Smith about this…

Thank you for your questions, were appreciate your concerns for the school!

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio the Second

…

**LETTERS TO HEADMASTER ROMULUS BENVOLIO:**

_To Headmaster Benvolio,_

_*written with a shaky hand and smudged with tears and blood*_

_T-Thank you sir! I-I'm so glad the exterminator Shinigami got rid of Him! My b-brother and I are s-safe…for now at least. I h-have come to find out that H-He's in liege with a few other Wolf Demons. They may be coming after us for revenge...h-hopefully it's only that…_

_My brother is now a Wolf Demon and he hates it! Sir, he's barely nine! Could we find some way to turn him back? And can I ask if you could find a safe place for him in the Shinigami realm? I'm already in your dept._

_And one more Question, Sir. Are we allowed to bring an extra Death Scythe in case something happens to the first one? Don't' worry; I won't modify mine without yours' or the higher ups permission._

_Sincerely,_

_Annalisa Llamza_

Dear Annalisa Llamza,

All in a days work! No, its fine. Always good to rid the world of demons who do things like that! Wolf Demons… always hated those kinds. Very "YOU'LL NEVER WIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kind of people. No, no debt kind of thing with me. I hate that… people never think you just do it from the goodness of your heart… no matter how cheesy that sounds…

It is a good thing you brother is nine then, Miss Llamza. If he was… let's say twelve, then maybe because he would be to mature then he would forever stay like that, with the potion or not. I already have a team of Shinigami working on it- (Sometimes I love being the Headmaster) and it should be done in a few weeks at most!

We usually pass out Death Scythes during the first class, and as long as you don't use the Scythe when the other one still works, either barely or in perfect condition, then yes.

Good then. Hope you have a wonderful day!

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio ll

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Romulus Benvolio,_

_Thank you for answering my questions! As for the Death Scythe, where do I get one which will be allowed? Also, can I bring posters to decorate the walls of my dorm? And can I bring a musical instrument? Sorry for the extra questions._

_Sincerly,_

_Victoria Smithe._

Dear Victoria Smithe,

Always glad to help! Actually, we hand out the Death Scythes and they will change to what would fit your personality the best. Yes you may. You can bring a musical instrument, and the school has a band if you would like to play in it!  
It's no trouble.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Headmaster: _

_Why pink? Couldn't it be like white and black for the school colors? Will there be a library? _

_Sincerely,_

_Natalia Robertson_

Dear Natalia Robertson,

Do a lot of girls this age like pink? I thought they always out grew it when they hit 10 or something like that. Black and White I find boring, because everyone uses them. There is a library here, and it has the largest amount of books in the whole Shinigami relam. And unlike most schools, there is no restricted section. I mean, why would we have one if the school is filled with children?

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Romulus Benvolio:_

_Sir, I have a pet chimera named Fluffy, and I would like to bring him. If I can bring him, should I bring my own fire-proof spray to spray on the walls to protect them, or will the school do that for me?_

_Where can I find a death scythe? I don't see anyone advertising them or at least seeing something on the streets._

_Sincerely from the Newest and Totally awesome Shinigami, _

_Cheyenne L'Companis_

Dear Cheyenne L'Companis,

You will be in the 'Other' dorms then. You should bring your own fireproof spray, but if you ever run out just ask the school. All of the dorms and books are fireproof since we do have quite a few chimera's. Fluffy will have a friend.

We hand out the Death Scythes.

…Good for you?

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_To Headmaster Benvolio, _

_My father, Anthony Michaels, passed down his death scythe to me since I'm his only child, he went missing four years ago, and as you can tell it's quite precious to me. So I was wondering if I could bring it with me. _

_Thanks. _

_-Victoria Michaels_

Dear Victoria Michaels,

I am sorry to hear that. Yes, you may bring your fathers Death Scythes, but since usually even if you are related, only the Shinigami that owned it can unlock the true potential of the Death Scythe, so I am sad to say that you wont be able to use it properly.

However… yes you can bring it. It sounds interesting.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS! WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW AWESOME THIS IS… **

**I am updating! **

**Kesesesesese~!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji! **

**I would like to thank all these people on the list:**

_PhantomGirl17_

_Nyan Cat (Guest)_

_Sekki Oji_

_Ciousk_

_Grell-lover-4ever_

**For almost (sometimes always!) always reviewing! I love you guys! **

_Nyan Cat: _**Don't worry about being a bad speller! I was a bad speller, (still am actually) but then I got really annoyed at how I couldn't spell things and started writing to improve it. Now if I could get my writing to, as my sister puts it, "Stop looking like chicken scratch" then it will be better! **

_MariiEzz: _**I had to add a last name to yours, because I couldn't leave it as Elizabeth. You are free to change it though!**

_ShadowsLove19: _**Glad you like it! Writing this is so much fun! **"To the Fuzz-ball" **indeed… **

* * *

Names that the Grim Reaper(s) have:

_Grim Reaper_

_Death_

_Shinigami-sama_

_That-Guy (Girl) -Who-Took-My-Soul-And-Now-I-Am-Angry_

_Lord or Lady Death_

If you know any other names, please contact _, so we can add more in the updated version of this book!

* * *

Dear _,

The continues letters brings tears to my eyes!

For your question,

_Can Shinigami be born, or are they chosen?_

…Hum… a little of both actually. Everyone is born with spiritual pressure, and if you have a higher spiritual pressure than most of the other mortals, we Shinigami come together to negotiate (Bicker, fight, etc.) over who we think would most benefit the Academy the most. Kind of like applying to High School, except the mortal doesn't know that we chose them, and we don't demand you to write a huge pile of essays. By the time you know, it is when you get the letter, and tada. You were born with spiritual energy, and ended up the lucky one out of thousands.

Thank you for your letter, we hope to see you at the Academy soon!

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

**,…..**

_LETTERS TO HEADMASTER ROMULUS BENVOLIO:_

_To Headmaster Benvolio,_

_Shinigami VS Demons. Who would win?_

_A: Shinigami_

_B: Demons_

_C: No one_

_D: They would both destroy each other_

_I sincerely do not know how to answer this question sir. After all, both Shinigami and Demons are powerful. Since I can voice my opinion on this, I would say C. True each has its winnings and losses, but when it comes to it, Shinigami and Demons are both strong and Deadly. We just have to be careful not to destroy the other race entirely so that they become extinct. It will set things out of balance in the world._

_That's just my opinion, sir. Please take no offence to it._

_I am wondering sir, Alan Humphries, my cousin by rights…is he banned from the Academy? I know he will want to visit me often since he has 'Shi No Toge' or 'Thorns of Death'. He wants to spend time with my brother and myself for as long as he can. *Sheds a few tears over her cousins' illness*_

_Sincerely,_

_Annalisa Llamza_

Dear Annalisa Llamza,

Ding, ding, ding! We have a genius! Congratulations for being the first new Shinigami to pick the answer C! You have wisdom beyond your years, and will be a wonderful person to have in the Academy~

No, no, no! Your opinion is your own!

Oh. You're trying that way… We can only have Shinigami and Shinigami Professors on campus. That rule has been here since before my time, the headmaster before me, the headmaster before him, etc. Unless we have people forming alliances then, so they are allowed, like the Angels in the Lizard dormitory a few weeks ago.

There is summer, holiday break, and spring and winter break. You can see him then, if you would like to leave campus.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Romulus Benvolio._

_Thank you for answering my questions! What sort of instruments are in this band? Would you have a place for me and my accordion? _

_Thanks again, Victoria Smith_

Dear Victoria Smith,

You're Welcome! It is no problem at all! We have the basic instruments, like drums, flute, guitar, trombone, and all the normal things, and then we also have pin whistles, vuvuzelas, organs, harps, accordions, and pikassos. You and your accordion will fit right in!

I hope you will join the band, it really is an amazing thing during the shows.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Romulus Benvolio:_

_No girls like pink from 2 to 6 years old and black & white is the most better colors then pink. Anyway ...There is a big LIBRARY (Wow I bet it has ever book I would love *daydreaming*...) How many Death Scythes are there? Thank you for answering._

_Sincerely,_

_Natalia Robertson_

Dear Natalia Robertson,

That was exactly my theory. I, having to suffer through 3 girls as my siblings, knew that only little children liked pink. Black and White also make everything seem more 'Fancy' and 'Old-Fashioned'. I myself is considered 'Old-Fashioned'. The library has every single book known to man except the books banned on the list! Quite the accomplishment, hum? How many Death Scythes? Can you rephrase that? It is too wide of a topic.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_To Mr. Benvolio _

_Thank you for letting me bring it with me, I really appreciate it. Though you don't have to worry about be not unlocking it's true potential, I only use it to protect myself, which is... happening a lot more now, though I'm not sure why. Oh, with the pink, I hate the color with a burning red passion. _

_Thanks. Victoria Michaels_

Dear Victoria Michaels,

It is fine! As long as you don't use it, (Lawsuits, etc.) then everything is good! Protecting yourself… If only summer break would end then we could start training you. The school would be year round, but the teachers need a break after every new group… not that all the kids are idiots or evil or something like that, but when you have kids + pointy sharp objects + only eating broad beans = recipe for disaster.

You can't ban Death Scythes or Kids at this school. After all, it is a school.

We have another genius! Pink is girly, and you don't survive this Academy by being girly. We usually have a bunch of dropouts from the first quarter to the next, most of them girls unfortunately. But almost always the girls that do continue can kick the males and demons around the world and back without breaking a sweat.

It always brings tears to my eyes…

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Benvolio,_

_I'm having some...interesting problems involving a ...person with a chainsaw dressed in red who decided it was a good idea to stay in my house until school started. Yesterday ...it CUT THE FAMILY CAR IN HALF so I assume it is a Shinigami or something, I think. Is there anything you can do about it? It's scared my dog to the point of refusing to come out of the basement. Also, although I've been accepted to the academy I don't have a familiar. Is that okay or do I need to somehow find one. Also if it is a Shinigami (it keeps bragging about the fact before going on about a "Sebas-chan") I'm pretty confident that it's modified..._

_Please help! And thank-you for accepting my application_

_-Whitney Montgumaryy _

Dear Whitney Montgumaryy,

Chainsaw… Red… Staying… Sebas-chan… Yep. This is Grell, a Shinigami banned from the school. I'll tell the Shinigami-SWAT Team to arrest him… _again_ for modifying his Death Scythe… _again_ and staying and destroying without a permit. I need to tell Spears to put that thing on a leash.

I am sorry about your dog, I have one myself. Try bacon and sausage; that always helps. Your car though… Insurance might help. It is fine if you don't have a familiar! (You don't have to clean up any mess'!) You shall be staying in the 'Human/Shinigami/Mortal/Academy-Student Dormitory'.

I find it weird how the Academy gets more inside things about the banned Shinigami then the actual people who are supposed to be watching them… Got to love kids.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_To Headmaster Benvolio,_

_Shinigami's always win! Suck on that Michaelis! Anyway, I was wondering, why would Undertaker be banned from school when he's like legend? Also, are any tests like so hard we actually have to study? Because i hate studying. One last thing, what's the coolest death scythe you've ever seen?_

_This academy sounds awesome,_

_Livy Jay_

Dear Livy Jay,

You have quite the spunk. Although, I do agree with the Michaelis remark. That demon… Undertaker is banned from the school, because a few years ago we allowed him to teach for a day, and all the groups he taught had to go through therapy. He might be an excellent Shinigami, but when it comes to kids, have them stand 100 feet away. Yes, we do have tests, and yes, you do have to study. We are a 'Hands on Academy' but you do need to memorize all the laws and rules. But mostly, it is an improvise job.

The coolest Death Scythe I have ever seen… Well it was a sword, a singing sword to be true. While the songs got annoying, it had a pretty amazing design and was often considered to have had a mind of its own.

Thank you! The Academy _is _awesome if I do say so myself.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Romulus Benvolio,_

_I have two questions; first… ¿What happens if my familiar is a teenage wolf named Jacob Black? ¿Can I bring it with me?_

_Second, ¿Can I paint my death scythe with a pink color?_

_Thank you!_

_Sincerely, _

_Elizabeth Marize_

Dear Elizabeth Marize,

Alright then! A teenage wolf named Jacob Black? Are you trying to pull Twilight on me? I haven't even watched _or_ read the series, but even I know when that is a Twilight character. Trust me. I have a younger sister, and she always tries to bring her Twilight books when she comes to visit her amazing 20 year old brother who is Headmaster.

No matter if he is a familiar, we do support them, but Twilight is officially banned from the school.

(I never said anything about not visiting him…)

Thank you and sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_To Professor Dumbledore:_

_Thank you for accepting me! I can't wait to go learn how to be a Shinigami! Good... My fireproof spray wouldn't work for that long if I didn't have a lifetime supply! _

_Can I also bring some food, music (Radio), and maybe an autographed photo or two?_

_Thanks,_

_Cheyenne L'Companis_

Dear Cheyenne L'Companis,

Do I even look like Dumbledore? I didn't think so. I am 20 years old. I don't think I have a beard- and my fashion sense might be bad, but it isn't THAT bad. Shinigami's are wonderful… except when they go on a bloody rampage. But that has only happened once in history, so forget I said anything about it! Yes, yes, but you will have to pay an additional fee of twenty dollars every time you're familiar burns something down.

No. No. And yes.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Romulus Benvolio,_

_While I still have control of the 'Pen' can I also come to the Shinigami Academy? I would really appreciate it._

_Sincerely,_

_Monica L'Companis_

Dear Monica L'Companis,

We haven't picked up on your Spiritual Pressure yet… Please wait a few years…

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear, Mr. Benvolio_

_Thank you very much for the letter, I was so excited to receive it. I have 2 familiars is that alright? They are Schablone, a very rare breed of canine, they are very well behaved. Also I have a slight problem with another reaper, he seems to be flamboyantly gay with red hair and a chainsaw (I think it's his Death Scythe). He keeps coming into my room at night and talking about how he loves the color red. Will he be allowed in the Academe? If he his please don't inform him of where I live. _

_Sincerely, _

_Feliciano Vargus_

Dear Feliciano Vargus,

We are always happy to have new Shinigami! Two is fine, that is the limit. You shall be in the 'Canine' section, not to be confused with the 'Dog' section… Several years ago people got very angry and they separated the two… That is Grell Sutcliff. He is bothering many of our other new students. I already called the Shinigami-SWAT Team, so don't be afraid. He should be locked up soon. He is banned from the Academy, and we would never tell anyone where our students live.

That just isn't right at all.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio


	10. Chapter 10

_Onononononononono~! How are my favorite minions?_

_I know, I know. It's been so long. But you know, un, that I have been so busy- Ah, who am I kidding. _

_Sorry for so long. But in my defense, I was away. On a trip. And it was a good trip. Except the place wasn't good for people with food allergies to about 4 of the major food groups._

_I don't own anything. Keep on sending in the letters!_

_IF THERE IS ANY WRONGLY SPELLED WORDS, OR CAPITALIZATION, I WILL FIX THAT. PLEASE TRY TO MAKE IT AS GRAMMER OFFICANT AS POSSIBLE THOUGH._

_**KEY: **_* Means I added either a first or last name. _  
_

* * *

The difference between a Demon and a Reaper, not to mention all the other supernatural creatures is significant when faced in a crisis. Demons have been known to impersonate other creatures, example, an Angel.

When you are unsure about what to do in this situation, please call 1800-KILL-THOSE-DEMONS, and we will send out a representive with a scythe (Or twelve) to get rid of your… problem.

Thank you!

* * *

The Shinigami Academy Congratulates You For Surviving This Far!

_Are their mixed familiar dorms since people get to have two? Do familiars live longer than normal animals? If so by how much?_

_Is being a Shinigami scary? Do you like cats, dogs, wolves, etc.? Do like the manga 'Black butler's main character Ciel Phantomhive?_

Well, let's see…. We usually only allow two at most, (Honestly, people just keep on bringing in more. We _**DO NOT**_ want a repeat of the flaming salamander incident. I fear I am getting to lax on that rule. I am going to fix that.) But, no, there are no mixed familiar dorms. Usually people have only two of the same kind, unless you have a cat and a flying wombat, in which we send you to the counselors at school.

Familiars do live longer than normal animals, for they are tied to your life force. But they do not live as long as you. Sometimes they can live up to 20-30 years, but that's when (Sadly) normal people start to take more notice and they get run over by a bus. Sad but true. Compared to normal animals, since they all are different, familiars can live up to more than 10 years compared to normal animals.

Being a Shinigami is scary. But it is _so_ much better than being like a Harry Potter wizard. We don't have to worry about nose-less bald people trying to take over the world.

My preferred animal is a dog, puffin, or a phoenix. Mostly I don't like the last one, since it's a flaming chicken bird, but it is helpful in a getaway situation, so I must compromise.

Manga? Black Butler? What in the world are you talking about? Ciel Phantomhive? You mean that stuck up British Watchdog with a demon after his soul?

Yes. I am absolutely charmed.

_Thanks for the advice and I tried to remember it._

No problem at all!

Thank you for writing to the Shinigami Academy!

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Mr. Benvolio,_

_Hola! I was honored to receive the letter accepting me into the academy, and just to let you know my familiar is a cat called Arwyn. I can't wait to make the journey to the academy from my home in Scotland and I was wondering just how I'm supposed to get there? Also, I have been getting followed by a psychopath with a lawnmower. He seems to be under the impression we are 'destined' for each other. I am becoming slightly afraid for my life. I do hope you can help._

_Can't wait to meet you and all the fellow Shinigami!_

_Love,_

_Mhairi Laing xo_

Dear Miss Laing,

It is wonderful to have such excited students at the academy! You shall but put in the 'Cat' dorm. _(I really should be making a list of who is sharing a room with who…) _Well, you could always drive, or take a plane. I personally prefer plane, since it is so much faster than walking. Another one? Goodness. We need more sane Shinigami. This isn't very good for publicity.

Here is my advice to get rid of him: You see a big rock? Pick it up and aim for his head. Then, run. Take the first plane to Britain you can find, hide under the seats or in closets as much as possible, and we will have someone to pick you up at the airport.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Romulus Benvolio,_

_First, you didn't answer one of my questions in my last letter, ¿Can I paint my Death Scythe in a pink color? And second, as you said I couldn't bring my werewolf with me, I bought another familiar, can I bring a two meter-sized dragon? I hope for your answer!_

_Sincerely, _

_Elizabeth Martin_

Dear Miss Martin,

Dreadfully sorry! I do hope my memory isn't failing me, as I am only thirty. That is a scary thought. But, pink… You are only allowed to keep the Death Scythe whatever color and shape it is, so I would suggest praying to all gods yours will turn pink.

Sorry Miss, but…. Do you have any smaller and less likely to kill someone pets? I don't mean to be rude, but I have told someone in another letter, I do not want a repeat of the flaming salamander incident.

Perhaps a goldfish?

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Benvolio,_

_Thank-you for relieving me of my guest. I would not be in correspondence again if it were not for the the facts that most of its stuff got left behind, including the chainsaw and a lot of make-up. THERE IS LIPSTICK IN PLACES LIPSTICK SHOULD NEVER BE! Anyway if you could give some instructions on where to send all of this and what can be done about red sharpie all over a TV screen that would be very helpful. The insurance doesn't cover "chainsaw attach" so I'm not sure how I'm going to get, well, anywhere more than 11 or 12 miles away. Again thank-you for the help._

_-Whitney Montgumeryy _

_P.S. It is rather odd, but then again its also odd that banned Shinigami keep messing with the lives of your students. _

_P.P.S. Is it natural for someone to have blue hair?_

Dear Miss Montgumeryy,

Your welcome. You said your 'guest' was a male? Make-up?

….We have group therapy if you ever need it.

I would suggest the dump, or send it to someone you know that is a pyromaniac. Everything would be better if we could just send our hated stuff to fire-lovers. Red sharpie… On a TV screen? Wouldn't that just come off easily because its marker on plastic?

Windex.

Insurance… Perhaps you want to talk to your parents about the car, and getting a new one. I cannot do anything about Chainsaw Insurance.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

P.S. Yes. It is odd. I blame Sir. Jonah, a professor that used to work at the school. Don't worry. He's gone now.

P.P.S. Natural? I wouldn't say its natural… Unless you have been watching all those anime shows with people with pink, purple, multicolored, etc.

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Benvolio,_

_Can we bring our own clothes if we get them you?_

_Thanks again._

_Victoria Smithe._

Dear Miss Smithe,

We do supply uniforms, as this is a formal school, but on weekends and extracurricular activities you do need your own clothes, so I would bring them. If you are like some of the other students we have had before, they just brought their familiars, bedding, and a trash can, and bought everything else in town.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Headmaster,_

_thank you for answering my questions and i wasn't TOO worried about Grell i have a Sebastian plushy and he would stop whatever he was doing when he saw it...I've started playing an odd version of fetch with him. (i throw the plushy and he runs after it) also another question, why are MP3 players not allowed at the Academy?_

_-Unsigned_

Dear Sir or Madame (As I am too lazy to go through my previous letters to find your name),

I am surprised how many people are complaining about Grell coming over and destroying their things. He does have work to do…

…Good for you?

MP3 Players are not allowed because, well… No offense and I am not pointing fingers at anyone, but the new kind of odd shuffling you call 'Dancing' isn't dancing. I have been around for 100+ years, (Although, I am proud to say, I barely look thirty.) and the kind of dancing just makes me wince.

MP3 Players… They influence the terror of dancing.

No thank you.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Romulus Benvolio _

_I am pleased to join. However, I have a concern my wife to be, a half demon named Jordan, I cannot live with out her. So, i was wondering if she could stay with me even though she wouldn't be attending the school? Also, my familiar has been recently deemed insane. She is lion cube. May I still keep her?_

_Sincerely,_

_Betty Box_

Dear Miss/Mr. Box,

Wonderful! About your wife, a half demon? I think I have a compromise. Would it be alright if you two lived in the town a mile or so away, but then drove/biked/walked to the school? I do not want to put any of my students in danger.

Your familiar has been declared insane? You would be surprised at how many Shinigami have been declared insane by normal people. Your lion would live with you, just as long as none of the meat is my students.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Mr. Benvolio,_

_Are there other Shinigami dispatch societies out there besides London Britain? Are there any in France or Italy? Do you have transfers from those divisions? I've heard that the Parisian Division are quite spunky and really strong, they rival the London Dispatch._

_If there was a Shinigami by the age of twelve and is a prodigy, will that Shinigami be given equal rights just as anyone in the Academy or be given curfew and age related rules?_

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. IV_

Dear Ms. IV,

Yes, there are Shinigami Societies in quite a few countries, some of the territories and smaller countries go to others in other countries, like Liechtenstein Shinigami learn in Switzerland. France has the Jeanne D'Arc Academe, built in memorial of one of the first woman Shinigami, Jeanne D'Arc. (I don't prefer the English version, Joan of Arc. Jeanne sounds better, non?) In Italy, the Italians have Santo Vita Academy, run by my older brother, Remus.

Sometimes I think he got the lucky draw…

Yes, the Parisian Division is rivaling us, but it's always good to have a rival. Gives you someone to beat! Madame Lyon loves to brag about her Shinigami, when she 'forgets' that we won the last Shinigami Games.

Everyone has equal rights at the Academy, no matter what age you are admitted or what class you are in, you are all treated the same. You get punished if you don't follow the rules, expulsion and suspension are for everyone, etc.

The only difference is that once you have completed your first year at the Academy, you are allowed to go to the village, town, whatever you prefer to call it. Curfew is at 10 o'clock for all, and if you are out in the halls or on the grounds, you will have detention.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Yo, Headmaster I realize that I have broken several rules which are the following rules chewing gum, having more than two filmilers, cussing, having a motified death scythe , and destroying part of the monkey dormI have reasons for doing everything that I did butt lunchtime is here so I have to end this letter P.S I was forced to write this _

_Sincerely,_

_The Awesomeness_

Dear You-Have-Detention-And-I-Know-Who-You-Are-Troublemaker,

Clearly, like I say in my 'Address to you' Detention. With Professor Antonio! Professor Gilbert and Ludwig can help to. Yes. I am evil, I know.

I am going to send everyone a rule book now, and make certain _people _read parts of it out.

Oh the fun I will have.

MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -

_What in the world-!?_

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Head Master Guy,_

_I have a few questions to ask. First of all, can I bring my familiar? She is a chicken called Arrow. _

_Why is... Grill was it? I don't know, being arrested? Was he invading personal space of need students? He sounds... Yeah._

_Can I bring my Zelda poster?_

_Why is your name so weird that I forgot how to spell it?_

_Why is twilight such a sloppy film and story?_

_What am I even saying anymore?_

_Well anyway, I look forward starting at the school!_

_Sincerely,_

_Amber Jones*_

Dear Miss Jones,

You will be in the 'Chicken and other Farm Birds' dormitory. Please make sure to not bring Arrow to the school Barbeques.

We do arrest him, he has a long charge list in the station, but for some reason, (Yes I do know why) he keeps on getting released. Trust me, sometimes I feel like putting him in the white room with a straight jacket.

That depends. Is the Zelda Poster made from the actual company, or from some fake cheap place? You know, we only accept the best.

…I'm going to ignore that. I am Italian. I am not British. I was named after the founder of the Roman Empire, my older brother named after the brother of Romulus, and Benvolio has been a well-known family since the beginning of time. Yes. I know it is weird.

Don't even get me started on Twilight. God. No one cares about sparkly Vampires and girls who do nothing but get into trouble. Honestly. How in the world did that get popular?

Don't ask me. You're the one asking the questions.

That's wonderful! We hope to see you soon!

Sincerely,

Headmaster _Romulus Benvolio _not _that-weird-name-no-one-can-spell._

* * *

_To Headmaster Benvolio,_

_Thank you for the compliment, sir! I'm not a genius, just a bit logical. And I wasn't trying to get Alan into the campus just asking, sir._

_But…another question if my questions don't bother you at all. Is there any way at all for me to find and get rid of the rest of Niger Lupus' gang before they attack us again?_

_Any advice and help to get rid of the Wolf Demons would be much appreciated!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Death (I like that title!)Annalisa Llamza_

Dear Lady Death AKA Miss Llamza,

Logical… Your much more logical then I was at that age… Everything is fine! Don't worry.

I don't mind answering questions! Figuring out how in the world to save everyone at a safe distance is always fun!

Niger… Well, you could always just poison them. A tasteless, odorless poison. I have a friend that can make them, just make sure you wear a gas mask when I tell you to.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus (I could tell.) Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Romulus Benvolio_

_Me and my twin brother were wondering if we could share a dorm, we don't like to be separated for long periods of time. Both of our familiars are large cats, mine is a female panther named Li while my brother has a male Lion named Akio. Also you said our death scythes would change to fit us, if our death scythes turn into something really strange or dangerous will they be taken away. _

_Sincerely Chloe and Cole O'Neal_

Dear Mr. and Miss O'Neal,

In your first sentence, it is not _Me and my twin _but _my twin and I_. And don't give me that look. I am a teacher you know.

Normally we wouldn't have people of the opposite gender room, unless you have, like in one of our newer cases, a mate or husband/wife, but I will allow you. No goofing off however. I don't like it when siblings room together. Makes such a hassle.

Cat dorm! Lots of cat people this year…

Yes, your Death Scythes do change to whatever color/design/thing that fits your personality. If it is potentially dangerous however, we must take it away and give you a new one to fit your personality. After all, we do not want children running around with flame throwers yelling 'FLAME ON!' Or something like that.

Also, you never get the same shape twice, so it is easy for us to find you a new Scythe.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear headmaster Benvolio_

_I have a little bird called Gilbird i received him from an old friend,_

_But he always follows me is it okay if it follows me?_

_And where can i get a death scythe?_

_Greetings and have a nice day,_

_Smets Laura_

Dear Miss Smets,

You may keep Gilbird, but please do not allow him into classes. I do not want the death of a familiar on my hands. We have had one to many children crying when the Barbeque tastes funny and they can't find their pets afterwards.

We pass out Death Scythes during class, when we believe you have learned the theory well enough and are capable for handling one of the most dangerous things in the universe.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Romulus,_

_I am honored to be accepted into the Academy, the man who is in my closet has told me so much about it! He always gives me doggie biscuits and told me to tell you "If those kids had any sense of humor they wouldn't have needed therapy. Except Anthony." I have a couple of questions. The first one is can I wear a skirt? You said the uniform consisted of pants and shorts according to the season but I would prefer to wear a skirt. I was also wondering if you ever had a twin named Remus? My familiars are Ahiru the duck and Turtle the tortoise. Which dorm does that put me in? I also want to know where the fear of fish came from. I mean, besides the fact that the last fish I owned was cannibalistic. My last question: Can you reap a Shinigami's soul? or do Shinigami not have souls?_

_See you (very) soon,_

_Maggie Burns_

Dear Miss Burns,

…That's great? Has the man in the closet done anything suspicious?

Yes, you may wear a skirt. It really doesn't matter as long as you stick to the dress code assigned.

…Yes. Again. I do have a twin named Remus. He's the Headmaster at the Italian Shinigami Academy. (And no, I am not older, nor have a killed him or thrown rocks at him recently.)

Two? Well, they aren't any mythical animals, and they aren't flaming flying wombats, so I fear you can keep them. Try to keep all damage to the minimal.

Your dorm would be the Tortoise, since they cause less damage to ducks then ducks do to tortoises.

You don't want to know. My fear came from lots of escapes from death, a man eating fish, and lots of chew toys. I don't feel like reliving that again.

You cannot reap a Shinigami's soul. Because, like you said, we don't have souls.

Don't pull one of those happy rainbow quotes out, you hear me?

Sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus Benvolio


End file.
